


And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Brutal Bonds and Other Stories [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, But the sexy kind, Cannibalism, Fighting, Heat Sex, Intersex, M/M, Mate sex, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Pain is Pleasure, Running, i guess, i mean this is the hannibal fandom afterall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: The days melted into each other.  Time measured in breaths and whispered promises.  Will’s skin scorched, his body ached and arched, pulled taught and sprung free.  Like the inner mechanisms of a clock, Hannibal kept in motion with him, filling him, holding him and worshipping at his alter.





	And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of this hot mess. Un-beta'd, all mistakes my own and i apologise for the god awful punctuation.

The days melted into each other. Time measured in breaths and whispered promises. Will’s skin scorched, his body ached and arched, pulled taught and sprung free. Like the inner mechanisms of a clock, Hannibal kept in motion with him, filling him, holding him and worshipping at his alter.

He had never experienced a heat like it. Although his body craved his alpha to cool his body, to fill him, breed him… to break him. He also tumbled into another world. A world only they shared. Alpha and Omega meeting in the rooms of Saint Francis Basilica or dancing around the Piazza del Duomo, then quickly running through the bayous of Will’s youth. As they mapped the contours of their bodies they constructed a palace in their minds.

Conversations only took place in their palace. The physical world held nothing more than the panting want and need of an omega in heat and the returning growls of his possessive alpha. They were beasts, primal in their design.

While within their rooms they were every thought and every experience from before and after. They would converse for hours on end, they shared memories of lost loves, of times that shaped their lives, of inconsequential moments that, without this miraculous connection, no words would ever be able to fully construe.

Will loved these the best. As a spectator he would wrap Hannibal's arms around his chest, lean back into the alpha’s strong body and watch them play out, measuring the moment in the steady rhythm of the alpha’s rising breath.

Will knew everything now. Everything he’d turned his mind from in the past, because now it was all laid out before him in all its macabre beauty. Love tokens for him, for _his_ design. Hannibal had not sculpted him into this beast, Will was sure. It was more. Hannibal was but a catalyst in his becoming.

All the broken pieces came together. The teacup remade and in its place brought forward something more delightfully menacing than Jack Crawford could ever conceive to imagine.

Because when viewed from outside this bond by another, Hannibal was the monster. If people knew what Will knew now, they would scream and weep and fear his beast. 

The beast that made up Hannibal; always true to his desires, always cool and calm, his alpha’s beast only playing up his nature good heartedly like a kitten with a mouse playing and swatting it until he got bored - then eating its head. 

However, where Will stood now he saw the true power of their union, what this bond had really made of him. If Hannibal was the kitten then Will was the lion. He was heat and blood, he was the rage and the unpredictable nature of a storm. And when he let his carefully constructed walls fall, he found (instead of an unbalanced soul) he felt alive. 

He _knew_ in his heart that _he_ was the true monster.

\--------

The roar in Will’s ears shattered his hold on the images flashing through his soul. Hannibal was staring at him, red already overtaken his eyes. A look of pure desire on his face.

The roar, Will realised, was coming from inside of him. His beast was ripping its way out, consuming him like a forest fire. If he could for a moment see what Hannibal saw right now he would have been terrified - His alpha, however was in awe.

The omega was free. Everything Will was, everything he’d fought so hard to build a wall around was now tearing its way out, and it was beautiful.

Will’s heat still burned strong but now another need was overtaking him. His Alpha knew exactly what he needed. Hannibal stepped back from the bed, his strong muscular body strung tight, his muscles fighting his every step backwards. As Will scrambled on the bed his roar turned to a feral growl, his lips pulled back showing off his sharp teeth.

Hannibal reached the front door fumbling behind him for the latch unable to tear his eyes away from his mate. He stepped aside as the door swung open, growling to draw Will’s attention then shouting through gritted teeth “Run, Will. Run.”

The beast reached out at the words, snatching them from the air and reworked them into a language it could understand. Before Will knew what to do, his body was moving.

His legs pumped without command, his muscles stretching and feeling alive as he covered the familiar terrain utterly naked. The elements could not harm him as his beast took hold. He felt no cold, no fatigue could touch him

All he heard was the steady beat of his heart in his eardrums and the sound of his feet hitting the snow and frozen dirt.

Branches whipped by him and he smelt blood on the wind, though the pain never reached him. As his feet pounded the ground Will became aware of another set of feet falling behind him, and getting closer. This spurred a new fire in him pushing him to sprint faster, to duck and weave through the trees.

A growl caught his ear and he whimpered in return, breaking his pace for just a moment. He faltered, the need to drop and present wrestled with his need to keep sprinting. He couldn’t give up, he was worth more than submission, he was worth an alpha who would catch him at his fastest. He needed an apex predator.

The rumble that chased him reached out and prickled under his skin like a thousand tiny needles. His blood pumped faster, his heat turning from lust to power. 

Will broke through the trees into a wide, white expanse. Pure and untouched snow coated the field, the sun reflected brightly in the sudden clearing.

Will darted out, the snow here reached higher up his calves making his run harder. It was then he heard Hannibal gasp, making him stop and turn towards the sound.

Framed by the trees, stood at the edge of the forest, Hannibal seemed larger than life. His great chest rose and fell in heavy breaths, there was blood there too, spattered amongst the curls of hair. Scratches patched his skin, a slice across his sharp cheekbone caught Will’s attention and he licked his lips.

Hannibal’s shoulders hunched, making him impossibly larger as he began to stalk toward Will. This was it, they could no longer run and Will’s hackles raised in preparation to fight.

Will crouched low waiting for his Alpha to get closer. His hands curled to fists in the snow, ice melted between his fingers. He kept his chin thrust up, eyes sharp between his damp curls. 

Hannibal didn’t rush, although his body showed every inch of its intention clearly. He was ready to fight and claim what was his. His hair fell across his face where Will’s eyes traced over the foreboding form to follow a drop of blood fall from Hannibal’s chin. The moment it touched the snow, marring the field with its crimson bloom, Will launched.

He vaulted forward reaching Hannibal’s shoulders with hands and teeth, his feet connecting with Hannibal’s stomach making the alpha stagger back with the force. Will ripped at the skin of Hannibal’s neck tearing at the mating bite and swallowing the chunk of flesh from between his teeth. 

Will didn’t notice being spun around until his back hit the snow.

Hannibal had him around the neck, his grip relentless. Hannibal’s thighs bore down against his own, hips thrust forward to press their cocks together and let the omega know he was ready to take what was his.

Will howled, wrestling against Hannibal’s hold and sinking deeper into the snow with each move. Hannibal leaned in to lick his taste from Will’s mouth, but the beast had other ideas, snapping at him, biting into Hannibal’s cheek and breaking skin before lurching up, kneeing the alpha in the groin and darting off across the field.

Hannibal roared; pain, power and lust tinged his scent and he scrambled after Will.

“You little fucker!” Hannibal yelled.

Will darted back into the trees as a strong heat cramp knotted itself inside him. He stumbled slightly, eyes widening when he could smell his Alpha’s anger on the air and closing in. His beast still clawed itself against his skin but it’s desire was changing. Will felt the hot trickle of slick as it slid from his cunt to coat the inside of his thighs, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he heard his alpha entering the treeline. 

His beast whined feeling the pull of their bond, it wanted to be taken and it knew his angry alpha would make him submit so completely, his apex predator would always win in their battles, but Will’s beast would always make him fight for it.

Will pulled himself up and made to flee into the dense overgrowth when Hannibal shot out from nowhere slamming him into the side of a huge tree. Will’s face hit the bark, hard and rough his vision blurred slightly and his beast purred. 

“Do you see?” The beast taunted.

Hannibal’s growl sang through the trees, wrapping Will’s submission like silk ties buckling his knees. If it wasn’t for the strong forearm bruising into his shoulders, Will would have sunk to the frozen ground. 

Hannibal tongued his way up his neck, a threatening scrap of teeth followed as he made his way into Will’s mouth. “Such a wicked tongue,” Hannibal rasped, as he devoured Will’s mouth, the dried blood of Hannibal’s own tinged his breath. 

“All the better to taunt you with.” Will purred back, pushing his ass back into his alpha’s solid form. “Did you catch me so you could analyze my attributes or are you going to _fuck_ me, Alpha?”

Will’s words only managed to strengthen his alpha’s hold, he could feel the bark rip into his skin, his nipples felt raw, his sensitive cock pulsed with the pain.

“You forget yourself, Omega.” Hannibal whispered. 

Will opened his mouth to reply, to antagonise, but before he could get a word out Hannibal ripped into his neck, tearing the flesh over the mating bite. The rush of heat now flowing over Will’s torso made him shudder, the pain itself blurred with the lust that ran over him when he heard Hannibal chew. 

“Mine.” Hannibal growled, then releasing his grip on Will he said, “Stay.”

Will’s beast curled into the word, his back arched deep as he pushed his own body into the tree, presenting for his alpha. Hannibal stalked around the large trunk, steam rising from his body in the frigid air. His cock hung heavy and full between his large thighs, his hands fisted by his sides. Will keened, a high noise coming loud and desperate. True submission, not just from him, but the beast itself. This seemed to mollify the alpha, his joining rumble making music in the woods.

Hannibal’s fist closed around Will’s neck, pulling him off the tree then pushing him onto the ground. His face hit the hard dirt, the earthy taste filling his senses with every gasp. Hannibal lay over his omega, his body claiming what was his. Will’s answering submission, his neck stretching out, his thighs spreading wide, was rewarded with the brutal force of Hannibal’s cock as he buried himself into Will’s hot, slick cunt. 

They howled to the forest, silencing all other noises from their surrounds, their matching howls claiming the land as well one another. 

Hannibal was unforgiving in his claiming, his hips moved at feral speeds, his monster devouring Will’s beast. Their mating shook the earth, Will’s fists full of dirt, Hannibal's’ full of Will. Blood and earth, Monster and Beast, intimate in it’s brutality.

Will was riding the high between pleasure and pain, his whole existence focused on the cock slamming into him, taking and taking and taking. Hannibal had latched onto his neck again, grunting into his skin, his breath coming in pink puffs across Will’s face. Until all he could see was red.

Hannibal’s orgasm came hard and fast, his knot popping before his rhythm could be interrupted. Will had lost any ability to move long ago, making the pulling and pulsing of his inner walls seem like they were his entire being. He felt himself milking his alpha’s cock, felt him bringing him alpha to spill into him again and again, a continuous copious filling that distended his belly and brough on his answering orgasm in waves that washed him over a cliff and into the abyss.

\-------------------

It was dark and warm when their minds collided, Hannibal was purring, a deep rumble that vibrated through Will in an impossibly wonderful way. They were laying in a deep pile of blankets and pillows. An open fire provided the only light to the large stone room. Will took in the lofty ceiling, great wooden beams blackened with age crossed above them. They were still tied, his belly was round and full where Hannibal’s hand lay stroking small circles with his thumb.

Will didn’t need to say a thing, he knew in that moment, while their bodies lay in their forest, that Hannibal had brought him home. He smiled and place his hand over where Hannibal’s lay.

No… Not him… Them. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!  
> I love to hear what you think, honestly nothing makes me want to continue writing more than your wonderful comments.
> 
> Come say Hi over on [Tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) I won't bite ;)


End file.
